


ROSES

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roses, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Jaejoong wonders when was the last time he received a bouquet of roses and somewhere out there think he needs to do something.





	ROSES

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I just got the idea from Jaejoong's instagram post, wherein he posted a picture of a bouquet of roses and put his caption as, "Happiness~ How long has it been since I have received roses?"
> 
> this fic will just be really short. HAHAHAA ♥ anw, hope you'll enjoy

_"Happiness~_

_How long has it been since I got roses?"_

Yunho’s eyebrow shot up as he stared at his phone screen one last time to read the caption in his boyfriend’s latest instagram post. It was just one of days wherein he would check Jaejoong’s instagram post with his private account.

What was Jaejoong trying to say? Was his boyfriend trying to say something behind those words? Or he’s just over interpreting his post?

_Nah. I’m just thinking too much._

A few moments later after contemplating whether the idea that came out of his mind is fine, he quickly made his way to a flower shop nearby.

o-o

Jaejoong felt dead tired after all his busy schedules for the day. He was thankful that the day quickly passed by and he could finally have his rest.

He lazily dragged himself to his apartment and turned on the lights. As soon as the lights went on, Jaejoong was greeted with red heart-shaped-roses on his center table in his living room.

“What-”

Jaejoong walked closer to the table and noticed that there is a letter attached on it and it says, _“Do you really even need roses?”_

He then felt a smile tugging on his lips as he read whose it from and immediately fished his phone out from his pocket and pressed on the speed dial.

“Hello?” the other line answered.

“Hey. I saw the roses already.”

“Did you read the letter?”

“Yes and well… it just feels nice receiving it.” Jaejoong sat on the table and grabbed the roses and put it on his lap. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you so much my real life Kumamo bear.”

Yunho let out a loud laugh at his boyfriend’s endearment. “You’re welcome baby. I’ll be back in the morning, I’ll just have to finish some stuff.”

“Okay. Take care.” Jaejoong muttered, still admiring the roses given to him.

“I love you.

“I love you too.”

 

**\--**

 

**Thank you so much for reading!♥ Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are loved ♥**


End file.
